Presently two main methods of shooting and two groups of devices for implementing these methods are used. In the first method, a material object, such as a missile or bullet, is accelerated using a special launching device, such as a barrel. The missile is accelerated by the pressure of gases in the barrel pushing the rear portion of the missile. The barrel can also produce rotation of the missile for its axial stabilization. The main advantage of this method is that it produces very high accelerations. However, such a method requires a complex and heavy launching device and wastes energy and material, such as the case of the cartridge. The launching device has complex kinematics because of the process of extracting this case, and the effects of recoil and of sharp report.
The second method uses the reactive principle. A rocket uses such a method. Here, forward and rotating motion are achieved by the energy of gases, outflowing from the shell. This method uses a simpler launching device and lacks the recoil and report effects. However, with this method, high accelerations are difficult to achieve.
It is desirable to have a shooting system that increases the use of energy and material, simplifies the launching device, and reduces the recoil and report.